To be Different
by Karui Kuran
Summary: Kuroko terkena sial kuadrat. Setelah sebelumnya tersesat di tempat entah-berantah ditambah pula ia harus berurusan dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang notabene seorang pembalap liar./Setelah hujan reda, aku akan mengantarmu pulang/ /Kurocchi memang cocok jadi pawangnya Akashicchi-ssu/ AkaKuro


Suara deruan knalpot begitu memekakkan telinga. Belasan motor berjejer rapi menunggu aba-aba. Di barisan depan, sang pemuda dengan motor sport merah menjadi pusat sorotan. Dialah sang bintang jalanan. The Emperor.

Pemuda yang mendapat posisi tepat di sebelah sang Emperor tersenyum mengejek di balik helm berwarna abu-abu yang dipakainya "Kau terlihat angkuh seperti biasanya, Emperor."

"Dan kau pun tampaknya telah siap menerima kekalahan seperti biasanya, Keit." suara bising tampaknya tidak menjadi halangan bagi kedua pemuda ini.

"ONE" terdengar teriakan lantang seorang wanita berpakaian minim yang memegang bendera kecil bermotif kota-kotak catur.

"Kali ini aku yang akan mengalahkanmu!"

"TWO" wanita itu mengangkat tangan yang tidak memegang bendera.

"Aku selalu benar-"

"THREE" bendera itu sekarang tepat di atas kepala wanita itu.

"Karna aku selalu menang"

Dan..

Balapan pun dimulai.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"To Be Different"

Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

To Be Different © Kii-Ken

Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life

Rated : T++

Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD,

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kuroko mengeratkan lilitan syal merah di lehernya yang sedikit longgar. Udara dimalam hari benar-benar dingin. Sedikit menyesal kenapa ia tidak mengenakan sarung tangan.

Mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana. Berniat menghubungi sang ayah agar menjemputnya segera. Namun sial tak dapat ditolak. Ponselnya mati kehabisan batre.

"Ukh.. Bagaimana caranya aku pulang?" Kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Kuroko melihat sekeliling. Mengamati baik-baik keadaan sekitar. Ia berada di tempat asing yang baru pertama kali ia datangi. Jalan beraspal yang tidak terlalu besar dengan pepohonan yang berjejer rapi di pinggirnya. Tak ada satupun rumah yang ia temukan. Hanya pohon, pohon, dan pohon. Sangat jauh dari kata ramai.

Lampu jalan yang sesekali berkedip membuat Kuroko takut. Hanya itulah satu-satunya penerang yang ada. Bulan yang tertutup mendung tak membantu sama sekali.

Tunggu.

Mendung?

Mata bulatnya terbuka lebar. Menyadari sesuatu. Mendung identik dengan hujan. Ia harus segera pulang, atau minimal menemukan tempat berteduh sebelum hujan turun yang bisa membuatnya mati kedinginan.

Tiba-tiba suara deru knalpot di kejauhan tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Sepertinya tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya.

Dengan bermodalkan nekat akan bayangan mati muda, Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah jalan. Berniat mencegat siapapun pengendara itu untuk dimintai tolong mengantarkannya pulang. Berapapun bayarannya. Uang menjadi tak berharga jika menyangkut nyawa.

Kuroko merentangkan kedua tangannya. Lalu menaik-turunkannya ke atas ke bawah berulang kali. Suara knalpot terdengar semakin jelas. Matanya menyipit ketika lampu motor menyorot tubuhnya.

Klakson yang berbunyi nyaring tak membuatnya gentar. Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah maju. Menyambut kendaraan beroda dua yang melaju sangat kencang.

Decitan ngilu karet menggesek aspal karena direm tiba-tiba tanpa tanggung membuat Kuroko tersadar. Sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati jarak yang hanya terpaut beberapa millimeter.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Huh?"

Suara knalpot lain di belakang sana membuat si pengendara berdecak kesal. "Naik!"

"Eh?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Pose kuudere moe natural yang dilakukan tanpa sadar yang biasanya sukses membuat seme 'kepengen nganu'.

"Tch! Cepat! KAU MAU MATI DITABRAK?!" Tak terpengaruh dengan pose menggoda Kuroko, si pengendara membunyikan klakson motornya, membuat si surai biru berjengit kaget.

Membuka kaca helm yang menutupi wajahnya. "Tunggu apalagi?!" Sepasang ruby yang berkilat tajam membuat Kuroko terpaku sesaat. "A-"

"CEPAT NAIK!"

Tersadar. Dengan cepat Kuroko naik ke jok belakang.

"Pegangan yang kuat."

"Tung-Hwaaaa!"

.

.

.

Kuroko mengumpat dalam hati. Nyawanya hampir terlepas dari raga karna ulah pemuda yang perutnya tengah ia peluk erat. Jangan salah paham. Ia terpaksa melakukannya demi keselamatan nyawanya. Ia bisa saja jatuh karna kecepatan motor yang super gila menurutnya.

"Sebentar lagi."

"A-anou.."

"Bisa kau sembunyikan wajahmu? Lakukan dengan cara apapun." Pemuda berhelm merah itu meninggikan volume suaranya agar si surai biru bisa mendengarnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Lakukan saja."

Kuroko mengangguk paham. Memikirkan cara untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia tidak mengenakan jaket bertopi. Seragam sekolahlah yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Berpikir cepat. Kuroko lalu menunduk. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung si pengendara. Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Hentakan kecil dirasakan Kuroko. Lalu disusul motor yang sedikit oleng membuatnya panik. "H-hati-hati."

"Pejamkan matamu! Jangan lakukan apapun sebelum aku perintahkan". Motorpun kembali stabil dan melaju semakin kencang membelah sunyinya malam.

'Perintah, huh? Dasar diktator.' Meskipun sempat mendumel dalam hati, toh ia tetap menurutinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian motorpun berhenti. Kuroko dapat mendengar suara-suara berisik manusia di sekelilingnya, seperti

"Cepat seperti biasanya."

"Kau sangat hebat."

"Raja jalanan yang terbaik"

"Kyaaa~ Emperor-sama, jadikan aku milikmu~"

Abaikan yang terakhir.

"Bisakah kalian minggir?!"

"Eh? Tapi hadiahnya?"

"Ck! Seperti biasa. Dia yang akan mengurusnya."

"B-baik. Maafkan kami."

Kuroko merasakan motor yang kembali melaju namun tak sekencang tadi.

"Buka matamu."

Kuroko menurut. Membuka kelopak mata yang menampakkan iris aquamarinenya. Hendak menanyakan sesuatu tapi ia urungkan.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang basah mengenai kepalanya. Awalnya hanya setetes. Dua tetes. Tiga tetes. Tapi semakin lama semakin banyak.

Hujan.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua berakhir. Berteduh di sebuah gubuk tua menghindari derasnya hujan dengan keadaan baju yang setengah basah dan kedinginan—khusus Kuroko—tanpa api sebagai penghangat.

Duduk saling bersisian dengan punggung bersandar pada tiang—merangkap tembok— bambu. Suasana canggung dirasakan Kuroko. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Menoleh sedikit ke arah pemuda bersurai merah di sebelahnya kemudian menumpukkan pipi kanan pada lututnya.

Kalau tidak salah tadi dia mendengar seseorang memanggil pemuda itu dengan…

"A-anou.. Emperor-kun?"

Pffhh..

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Eh?"

"Jawab saja."

"Di Tokyo."

"Hmm.."

"A-aku tersesat. Sepertinya aku tertidur ketika naik bis. Tahu-tahu sudah berada di tempat asing seperti ini."

"Aku tak menanyakannya."

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening pemuda bersurai biru. Tangan gatal ingin melayangkan bogem sayang di perutnya. Namun ia ingat. Bagaimanapun dia telah menolongnya. Mencatat dalam hati, setelah ini ia tak ingin bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan ini lagi.

"Jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda." Tangan pucat itu terangkat. Mengusap surai biru laut Kuroko. "Siapa namamu?"

Hati menolak untuk menjawab, tapi bibir berkhianat. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Nah, Tetsuya. Kau memang tersesat. Tokyo berjarak sekitar 35 km dari sini."

Kuroko refleks mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Membuat tangan yang masih mengusap kepalanya terbentur bambu di belakangnya. Terhimpit di antara tangan dan tembok bambu.

"Tch!"

"Ahh.. Maaf.."

Pemuda itu menarik tangannya. "Tidak masalah."

Hujan belum berhenti, malah semakin deras. Kuroko mulai menggigil kedinginan. Bibirnya membiru dengan gigi yang bergemerutuk.

Pemuda di sampingnya menoleh. Merasa terganggu. Dilepasnya resleting jaketnya, lalu menepuk pahanya. "Kemarilah."

"Unn?"

"Kau bisa mati."

Kuroko mengernyit bingung. Apa maksudnya duduk di paha pemuda itu? Kalau iya, itu sangat memalukan. "T-tapi.."

"Sepertinya kau lebih memilih mati kedinginan. Asal kau tahu saja, aku sangat benci mengurus jasad orang tak bernyawa. Dan itu juga berlaku untuk ja-"

"Baiklahhhh"

"-sad mu"

Mendudukkan dirinya di paha sang Emperor dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Wajah Kuroko mendadak memerah dan pipi terasa hangat serta jantung yang berdegup tak normal.

"S-sudah.."

"Hn.."

Sang Emperor lalu memeluk pemuda di pangkuannya. Berbagi kehangatan dalam balutan jaket.

"Lingkarkan tanganmu pada pinggangku."

"Eeehhhh?"

"Mau menolak?"

"…"

"Begini lebih baik. Menunduk."

"Ap-Hhmmpt."

Kuroko mencoba berontak, membuat sang Emperor mempererat pelukannya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman. Walaupun tak ada permainan lidah, tapi tetap saja membuat Kuroko kewalahan.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Kuroko langsung mengambil napas. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Seringai terpasang di wajah tampannya bersamaan dengan kilat yang menyambar "Membantumu. Apalagi."

"T-tak perlu seperti itu juga."

Tak mempedulikan ucapan Kuroko, pemuda bersurai merah itu menekan tengkuk Kuroko. Memaksanya agar bersandar pada bahunya.

"Tidurlah."

"Uhh.."

Sang Emperor sedikit menggeser tubuhnya. Menatap lekat helaian biru muda untuk kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya. Membawa Kuroko agar berbaring di atas tubuhnya. Memeluk tubuhnya erat. Posessif.

"Setelah hujan reda, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"A-Akashi-kunnhh.. Hmm.."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Saya tau ini fict aneh banget. Alurnya maksa pula. Bingung bacanya? Saya juga sama :3 #plaak

Terasa familiar? Iyaaa.. Ini versi lain dari fict saya yang dulu, yang judulnya tinggal almarhum di ffn.

Boleh minta pendapat? Lebih suka yang ini atau yang dulu? :3 /engga dua-duanya Kii/

Maaf kalau ada(banyak) typo nyelip. Ngga Kii baca ulang soalnya #digampar.

Ahh.. Satu lagi. Kii belum biasa nulis yang panjang-panjang. Jadi segini dulu kali ya.. #digampar(again)

Hoho..

Mind to review?

Terima kasih sudah membaca~.. ^_^


End file.
